The invention relates to performance of tasks by back-end systems.
At present, organisations such as financial institutions devote considerable manpower to integration of front-end systems with legacy back-end systems. The back-end systems are often very efficient at carrying out intensive transaction processing tasks and it is desirable to minimise the impact of changes at the front-end on the back-end systems. It is also desirable to allow flexibility for modification of the back-end systems.
It is an objective of the invention to provide an interface to reduce the manpower required for interfacing when changes are made to a front-end system.
A related objective is to provide greater flexibility to organisations for modification of front-end systems.